narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Five Admin Summit
The Five Admin Summit is the phrase denoting the administration of this wiki, Naruto Fanon Wiki. All Kage (the admins & project leaders of the site) are members of this "Summit" by default, while non-admin seated members of the projects are, at the same time, considered "ANBU Black Operatives" under each Kage's jurisdiction. The Summit also has the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of Naruto Fanon Wiki articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. At any one time, there will seat five main Admins. The moderator of the Five Admin summit will always be one of these five Admins, and every two months, the position of Moderator of the Summit will be shifted to another of the five Admins to maintain a power balance. The Moderator has final say in all policy decisions, and because of this, they serve as essential tie-breakers. Note: I am now in the process of splitting up the duties that each Kage will be governing. I will send the page of your village, as well as a brief description of your duties as Kage, to your individual Message Walls when I am finished. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Five Kage Admins *'Moderator of the Summit:' Silver-Haired Seireitou The mission of the Summit Moderator is to deal with all admin-on-user, user-on-admin, user-on-user, and admin-on-admin wiki arguments. In addition, he or she will serve only as a "Head Admin" when it comes to either the promotion/demotion of an Admin or the establishment of a new voted upon policy. In the case of the latter, the Moderator reserves the right to veto the rule. It is because of these important duties of the Summit Moderator that the position will shift between Kage Admins every two months. In addition to this, if there is a unanimous decision among the other four Kage Admins to remove the current Moderator from power (meaning all Four Kages vote to remove the current Moderator), then the Moderator will step down and pass on the title of Summit Moderator to the next Kage in line. This will ensure an equal share of power among the five Admins, in order to balance the Wiki. The shift of Moderator will be as followed: Hokage -> Kazekage -> Mizukage -> Raikage -> Tsuchikage -> ... And then repeated with the Hokage being next. Each of the Five Admins will retain a section of Naruto Fanon Wiki's responsibilities. In essence, it will become their own "village", and become their responsibility to maintain. The five Admin Kages are: :The Hokage (火影; Literally meaning "Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure (Five Admin Summit) - Silver-Haired Seireitou :The Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow") of Sunagakure (Five Admin Summit) - Ten Tailed Fox :The Mizukage (水影; Literally meaning "Water Shadow") of Kirigakure (Five Admin Summit) - The Doctor :The Raikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow") of Kumogakure (Five Admin Summit) - Pythonraptor :The Tsuchikage (土影; Literally meaning "Earth Shadow") of Iwagakure (Five Admin Summit) - Prodigy Duties :Note: These will be subject to change within the next week, but this will allow the Admins to begin working on their respective duties. In addition, these will be brief explanations, and will be put to further detail when each Kage's village article is put up by yours truly. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Duties of the Moderator *Power to veto policies in their final stage prior to establishment, pending a formal explanation. *Reserves the right to tread onto a Kage's jurisdiction (meaning to preform their duties, or to interfere in their actions), pending probable cause and a formal explanation as to the reason behind the action. Duties Shared by All Five: *Banning of Anons - meaning that all Admins will be allowed to ban unregistered IP addresses on Naruto Fanon Wiki without content from the Hokage - Probable cause is required. Individual Duties: *'Hokage:' Banning/Unbanning of Registered Users - this includes the purging of all elements that are deemed harmful to Naruto Fanon Wiki's environment, as well as the protection of articles and the site. *'Kazekage:' Content Control - limitations of Sharingan, Bijū, Kekkai Tōta, etc are all included in this Kage's duties. the Kazekage has final say in all matters involving content control, as well as to enact emergency policies should the situation demand it. *'Mizukage:' Deletion of Articles that do not follow established Naruto Fanon Wiki Policies. *'Raikage:' Breaking up all potential and/or concurrent arguments that are User-on-User, and having them reach a peaceful resolution. If such a resolution cannot be accomplished, the Raikage retains the right to set predetermined timed bans (permanent bans must be approved by the Hokage). *'Tsuchikage:' Dealing in templates and infoboxes (making sure all articles use the correct infoboxes/templates/etc,), as well as assuring that the articles on Naruto Fanon Wiki all follow the Policies set by the Five Admin Kages. As such, the Tsuchikage is allowed to edit any page on Naruto Fanon Wiki, so long as there is probable cause. The Tsuchikage will also reserve the right to delete articles that are not corrected after warning the user of said article, without the need for the Mizukage's permission. Due to there being a degree of Content control, the Kazekage and Tsuchikage will often collaborate on matters involving infoboxes, templates, and the like. As a note, all Admins are allowed to preform the duties of another Admin, such as delete an article or create policies, so long as they receive a formal permissible statement by the Kage of whom those duties fall under. An example being that the Hokage may allow the Mizukage to ban users that are breaking Naruto Fanon Wiki protocol. Behind the Scenes This page adopts the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee, written by one of our Kages, User:Ten Tailed Fox.